


Ain't No Fish In There

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      This story was originally posted as part of the Spring Special of The Sentinel Slash Virtual Season (SVS), but is not considered part of the SVS canon.<p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Ain't No Fish In There

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted as part of the Spring Special of The Sentinel Slash Virtual Season (SVS), but is not considered part of the SVS canon.

## Ain't No Fish In There

by Carlito

Author's webpage: <http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm>

Author's disclaimer: This story is based on characters and concepts developed by Pet Fly Productions, and is intended for private personal enjoyment only. No money is being made from the writing and distribution of this story.

Warmest thanks from FiveSenses, Inc. to poyznelf for her much appreciated contribution in beta reading this story. 

Author's e-mail address: S.Chiaramonte@village.uunet.be 

Author's webpage: <http://homepages.go.com/~sylviainc/The_Sentinel.htm>

* * *

Ain't No Fish In There  
by Carlito 

"Here we go, Chief," said Jim, parking the car. 

Blair looked at the scenery in front of him and sighed in pure joy. "Man, that's cool." The sun was shining in the bright blue sky, birds were singing, and the river was flowing smoothly over the rocks. 

"Yep, the first days of spring are always the best. Now, c'mon, we'd better get going 'cause the fish aren't going to wait for us," said Jim, opening his door. He got out and went to pick up their bags at the back of the truck. 

Blair stepped out of the truck too, and scampered to his lover's side to help him. He wore light beige pants, a green T-shirt, a beige sleeveless overshirt, his blue hat, and a pair of sunglasses, and his hair was tied in a ponytail. 

"Remember the last time you were dressed like that?" asked Jim, turning around to give Blair one of their bags. 

"Don't even mention it, man," chuckled Blair. "Hey! If it'll help... I can remove them...." 

Jim felt a jolt of warmth zing through his body, ending in his cock. "Don't even mention it, Chief," he said, patting his partner's ass. 

Heading to the bank of the river, Jim dropped the bags and smiled, a sudden Machiavellian idea flashing in his head. He removed his white T-shirt, threw it on the ground, bent down to rummage in his bag... and heard the sudden intake of breath behind him and the change in his lover's scent. 

"You and your ass are _so_ in trouble, man," said Blair, his voice suave and husky. 

Jim stood and turned to face his Guide. "You were saying, Chief?" he asked innocently. 

"You heard me, Jim. I'm gonna get a piece of that ass... and I'm gonna get it _now_." 

"Well," said Jim, resting his hands on hips. "Why are you still there, Darwin?" 

Blair grabbed his hat and threw it behind him, then did the same with his sunglasses. They flew into the water. 

"Hey! Watch out for the fish," said Jim, feigning anger. 

"Fuck the fish," said Blair, crossing the distance between them. He grabbed Jim's face and pulled him down in a hungry kiss. 

"I'd rather fuck you," mumbled the Sentinel around his Guide's tongue. 

Blair smiled and looked up in his lover's eyes. "So why am I still wearing my pants?" 

Jim didn't need to be invited twice... he grabbed Blair's belt and unbuckled it, then popped the button of the other man's beige pants and lowered the zipper carefully. He kissed his partner again, passionately, while sliding his right hand inside Blair's boxers. 

"Hey!" gasped Blair. "Ain't no fish in there." 

"Just checking," said Jim, stroking the hard flesh beneath his fingers. He slid his other hand down the back of Blair's pants and cupped his ass, sliding his index finger into the crease of his Guide's buttocks. Releasing Blair's cock, Jim used both hands to push his lover's pants and boxers down. 

Blair kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his clothes. He grabbed Jim by the shoulders and pushed him down until the detective was sitting on the ground, then straddled him. When he felt the rough fabric of Jim's jeans against his bare ass, he rocked his hips a couple of times, threw his head back, and bit his bottom lip. 

Jim started to suck on his Guide's Adam's apple. He closed his right hand around Blair's cock and slid the other one beneath the younger man's T-shirt. He found the already erect nipples and rolled the right one between his thumb and index finger. Blair was grunting incoherent sounds now, something that should sound like words, but even Jim couldn't decipher their meaning. 

Finally, Blair caught Jim's hand and removed it from his cock, smiling. Without saying a word, he stood and pulled Jim up too, then busied himself with removing Jim's jeans and boxers. 

Jim was unable to speak, the younger man looked so delicious and debauched... he was naked below the waist, his cock jutting proudly from beneath his T-shirt, and his pupils so dilated that only a thin ring of deep dark blue remained. 

When he was done with his Sentinel's jeans and shoes, Blair stood in front of Jim again. "I want you," he said. 

Jim sat and closed his fist around Blair's erection and started to stroke gently. He knelt on the ground and buried his nose in the soft hair of his Guide's groin. Licking languorously, he took one testicle into his mouth and sucked on it slowly, laving it with his tongue. 

Blair slipped his hands behind his Sentinel's head and pulled him closer, moaning his encouragement. 

Jim released the testicle he was mouthing, and did the same favor to the other one. When he finished, he bit on his lover's hipbone, chewing the tender skin and marking it. Suckling his way to Blair's bellybutton, he slid his tongue inside. Going due south again, Jim licked lazily at Blair's cock and took the spongy head into his mouth, licking and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit to collect the pre-cum. 

"God, Jim, please..." panted Blair. 

Jim sat back and pulled Blair down, making the younger man straddle his lap. The contact of his lover's bare ass against his aching cock made Jim moan lustily. Closing his fist around Blair's penis again, Jim started to pump it, his Guide moving rhythmically in counterpoint. 

Jim leaned back, letting Blair ride him, his cock sliding between the younger man's buttocks and against his lover's balls. He kept stroking Blair until the younger man's motion broke into a staccato rhythm and he came, moaning Jim's name loudly, and releasing his creamy juices onto the detective's hand and chest. 

The sound of Blair's guttural groan of pleasure... the sight of him half naked, riding Jim and coming on his chest... the feel of his lover's ass and balls sliding against his aching cock... the smell of Blair himself and his come sent Jim over the edge. 

It only lacked one thing... taste. Jim pulled Blair down and kissed the younger man desperately, sucking on his tongue as if his own life depended on it. He thrust one last time and came, moaning inside Blair's mouth, splashing his lover's ass and balls with hot semen. 

"Love you, Chief," he murmured, when he was able to speak again. 

"Love you, too, Jim," answered Blair, whispering the words in the crook of the older man's neck. 

Jim removed Blair's sleeveless over-shirt, then slipped his hands beneath the younger man's T-shirt. He fought with the garment for a couple of minutes -- Blair being no help in his post-climax state -- and used it to clean the anthropologist's buttocks and genitals and himself. Then he threw the clothes on the ground and lay back, Blair on his chest. 

* * *

When Blair was able to think again, he lifted his head and looked at his T-shirt. "Oh, great! What am I going to wear now, Mister Boy Scout?" he asked, trying to contain his laughter but failing. 

"Who said you're going to wear clothes any time soon, Chief? 

"Well, duh, it's spring, not summer. Remember?" 

"I know a lot of ways to keep you warm, Nanook... And I do plan to fuck you senseless," said Jim, sliding his renewing erection along Blair's stomach. 

"C'mon, Jim, people could see us." 

"There's no one here but you, me, and the fish... if you didn't scare the hell outta them." 

"Who, me?" 

"Yeah, you! Mister I-throw-my-glasses-everywhere." 

"Jim?" 

"Huh?" 

"Shut up!" 

Blair started to kiss Jim's neck, then closed his lips around the detective's right nipple. He rolled his tongue around the hardening nub and started to play with his lover's left nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. After a couple of minutes, he released his prize and kissed his way down the broad chest, flat stomach and belly to reach Jim's erection. 

Closing his right hand around his Sentinel's cock, he started to pump slowly, while taking the head between his lips. Jim's hips bumped upward and Blair sucked a little harder, grazing his teeth ever so slightly against the sensitive skin. 

Blair let his lover's penis slip from his mouth and spread Jim's legs wider. He suckled the base of the older man's cock then traced the length of the burning flesh from root to tip, following the vein. When he reached the crown, he kissed it quickly -- then, without warning, engulfed the whole length of Jim's erection, deep-throating him. 

Jim almost leapt off the ground as he cried out in pure ecstasy. Blair was driving him mad and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer... Suddenly, he slipped his fingers into Blair's hair and _tried_ to pull him away gently. "Chief! C'mon!" he gasped breathlessly. 

"Mm!" protested Blair. 

"Chief! Someone's coming!" 

That got Blair to freeze. "What?" 

"Someone... someone's coming. It's Simon." 

"What the hell... What on earth is he doing here?" asked Blair, standing up quickly and holding out his hand to Jim. 

"Same thing as we are, I think." 

Blair raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

"No!" said Jim, bursting into laughter. "I meant... fishing." 

They spotted their discarded clothes and started to put them on. 

"Jim, correct me if I'm wrong, but... is this the only place to fish?" asked Blair, putting his pants on. 

Jim zipped his jeans, smiled, and approached his lover. He took Blair's face between his hands and stroked the younger man's cheek with his thumb. "He knew we'd be here. This is where we came last time, remember?" 

"Of course I remember, but still... it doesn't help." 

"C'mon, Chief," said Jim, kissing the tip of Blair's nose. "We'll have a great time." 

"I was doing just fine until now," said Blair, sliding his index finger along Jim's torso. 

"Oh, moody!" 

"I'm _so_ not moody!" protested Blair, picking up his T-shirt and frowning. 

"Uh, no?" 

"Nope. I'm _frustrated_! Big difference." 

Jim burst into laughter and held out his T-shirt to his Guide. "Here, put this on... and try to smile, here's Simon." 

Blair smiled, a broad smile going from ear to ear, and put Jim's T-shirt on. 

"Um, Chief, that's... that's a little too big," he whispered. 

"Fuck you," chuckled Blair, sticking out his tongue at Jim. 

"Later, baby, later," whispered Jim. 

Simon approached the pair with a broad and cheerful smile, puffing joyfully on his cigar. "Hello, guys. So, what did you two catch?" 

Jim and Blair looked at each other, then at Simon again, smiling like idiots. 

"What?" asked Simon, wondering what was going on. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
